Fragmentos de mis archivos perdidos
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Pues lo puesto en el título, diferentes drabbles, oneshots y demás fragmentos y cosas rescatables de mis carpetas estraviadas.
1. Fragmentos 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes a continuación, y el mundo en el que viven, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no gano dinero con esta historia, y una demanda sería inmerecida. Los personajes que sí me pertenecen pueden ser reconocidos por su falta de apariciones en los libros, y porque muchos de ellos han sido usados en otros de mis fics._

_**Nota de la Autora: **Estuve limpiando mis archivos y borrando proto-fics que ya no escribiré jamás, y decidí salvar algunas fragmentos sueltos por ahí, cositas pequeñas que tuve la intención de hacer fics más largos, pero nunca complete ni un capítulo, y que ahora subo como drabbles o fragmentos de historias. Bueno, eso es todo, espero que los disfruten._

**Fragmento 1**

"**En espera de la broma"**

_Lorien Lupin_

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía; tan solo dos grupos de alumnos permanecían en ella, sin intenciones aparentes de retirarse, y ambos esperando a que el otro subiera las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Finalmente, y ya pasada la una de la madrugada, las tres chicas sentadas alrededor de una de las mesas, recogieron los libros que no habían estado leyendo hacía bastante tiempo, y con ceñudas expresiones subieron bostezando a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó en un susurro aburrido uno de los muchachos que aun quedaba en la sala común, rodando hacia arriba sus ojos de un inusual color dorado – creí que jamás se irían a dormir – completó el muchacho sin apartar su atención del fuego de la chimenea.

-¿No creen que ya es muy tarde para hacerlo hoy? – Preguntó otro de los muchachos con duda y obvio temor en la voz – ¿Remus? – exclamó acto seguido, dirigiéndose al muchacho que echado boca abajo en la alfombra, revolvía las llamas de la chimenea con su mano, en busca de un apoyo que el chico no le dio; y luego mirando alternativamente hacia los otros dos muchachos sentados en el sofá frente a él, ambos de cabello color negro.

-Moony, quita ese hechizo quiero que la chimenea de calor, la sala empieza a enfriarse – se quejó uno de los chicos sentados en el sofá frente al chico que acababa de hablar, a diferencia del otro, este no usaba lentes y sus ojos eran de un brillante color azul, mientras decía esto, el muchacho se arropaba más en su túnica – y Peter – agregó mirando al chico que había hablado momentos antes – lo haremos hoy, no seas cobarde. Remus por favor – agregó nuevamente dirigiéndose al muchacho de cabellos dorados que aun revolvía el fuego con su mano.

Con un gemido de fastidio, Remus cogió su varita de la alfombra, quitó el hechizo y se alejó del fuego, que ahora despedía un agradable calor, pero que ya no podía tocar. Así ya no le llamaba la atención.

El chico se sentó en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas como indio, las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y los grandes ojos dorados de expresión distraída, posándose alternativamente en sus amigos.

-¿Y? ¿Me pueden decir qué cosa esperamos? – Exclamó de pronto.

-Quiero asegurarme que ellas no bajen de nuevo – exclamó el último de los chicos de la sala, su cabello negro se levantaba en todas direcciones, como si el muchacho no lo hubiera peinado para nada ese día; y sus ojos color café brillaban tras sus gafas ovaladas.

-Pues no te demores James, me empieza a dar sueño – exclamó Remus dirigiéndose al chico de gafas ovaladas.

-Yo también tengo sueño – exclamó Peter.

-Tú no tienes sueño, tienes miedo – exclamó Sirius con voz soñolienta, riendo suavemente y sin muchas ganas – sabes Prongs, yo también tengo sueño.

-No me digan que se van a echar hacia atrás ustedes tres, ¿con todo lo que hemos esperado? – exclamó James tratando de fingir más indignación que la que su cansancio le permitía sentir – al diablo, yo también tengo un sueño atroz, vámonos a dormir.

Y poniéndose de pie, se encaminó con desgana hacia las escaleras, seguido por sus tres amigos dos de los cuales bostezaban constantemente; Remus se limitaba a subir las escaleras, con un aspecto más aburrido que cansado.

-Tanto esperar para nada – exclamó Sirius en son de queja, mientras se ponía su abrigada pijama color azul y se arropaba bajo las gruesas mantas de la cama – aunque estoy feliz de estar en mi cama caliente – exclamó bostezando y cubriéndose hasta la nariz – Remus casi nos mata a todos de frío – se quejó Sirius con voz de niño.

-Deja… de… quejarte… – murmuró James con voz casi dormida.

-Sí Sirius, deja dormir – murmuró Peter bostezando ruidosamente después de pronunciada esa frase – además Remus ya se durmió, no te escucha.

-Aun no entiendo como es que puede dormirse tan rápido – exclamó Sirius – no importa si no tiene mucho sueño, apoya la cabeza y ya está en el país de los sueños.

-Ahí es donde me gustaría estar yo, Sirius duérmete – exclamó James con voz casi inaudible y volviendo a bostezar.

-Pero es que ya se me fue el sueño – declaró Sirius con un tono más parecido a un lamento.

-Pero a mí no, cállate – exclamó la voz de Remus con rudeza antes de que una de las almohadas de la cama del joven licántropo se estrellara contra la cara de Sirius.

-Está bien, entiendo indirectas – dijo Sirius, guardando silencio finalmente y acomodándose en la cama se dispuso a esperar pacientemente el sueño – ¿pero tú no estabas dormido ya? – preguntó después de un breve silencio.

-Eso trato, cállate de una buena vez Sirius – bramó Remus – y dame mi almohada ¡_Accio_ almohada! – gritó luego y la almohada extra en la cama de Sirius volvió a las manos del joven.

-Vaya, que carácter más disparejo – se quejó Sirius.

-¡CÁLLATE SIRIUS! – gritaron los tres muchachos al mismo tiempo.

-¡CÁLLENSE LOS CUATRO! – gritaron otras dos voces.

-¡Perdón! – se disculparon tres voces en la obscuridad.

-Perdón, perdón; ya me callo – se disculpó finalmente la voz de Sirius, tras lo cual finalmente reino el silencio.

**Fin**

_**Nota de la Autora: **Eso fue todo, dejen reviews si leen y disfrutan. Bye._


	2. Fragmentos 2

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling con las obvias excepciones de aquellos que no se mencionen en los 5 primeros libros. Tampoco es mío el mundo en que viven dichos personajes, ése también pertenece a Rowling, igual que mis amados Remus y Sirius, ¡TODO LE PERTENECE A ROWLING! Bueno, ^_^U aclarado ese punto, nada de demandas porque sólo hago esto como hobbie._

_**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, aquí fragmento numero dos, titulado Rumores; seguiré escavando en mis archivos para ver que encuentro que pueda compartir con uds._

**Fragmento 2**

**"Rumores"**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

-Qué puedo decirte de Sirius Black que la escuela entera no se imagine siquiera? Pues que según él el largo de su cabello debe ser del 20 por ciento de su estatura total, sin zapatos por supuesto; y que corta su cabellera constantemente para que se apegue a ese patrón. Qué otras cosas podrían ser interesantes, pues dice la O de su segundo nombre es Orion pero en verdad es Ognatus. Se riza las pestañas, tiene pantorrillas de pajarito, usa mascarillas faciales de coco, no es verdad que no le guste bailar, en verdad no sabe… – mientras Remus seguía enumerando un sinnúmero de embarazosos pequeños detalles de Sirius y mientras una poco sutil, y muy maligna sonrisa iluminaba sus expresiones; la chica de cabellos castaños, y enormes y dulces ojos del mismo color, que hacía la "entrevista" lo miraba con sorpresa, espanto y cierta decepción en su rostro – ¿quieres saber algo más? Te puedo contar todo sobre su primera vez, fue realmente humillante, hay desde risas hasta lágrimas… las de él por supuesto – agregó Remus sonriendo más ampliamente y con una mirada de cruel alegría brillando aún en sus ojos.

La chica, aun muy sorprendida, no abrió la boca, tan sólo agitó la cabeza. Ésa había sido demasiada información personal, incluso para la presidenta del "Sirius Fan's Club".

-Bueno, entonces me voy; tengo un trabajo de Pociones que hacer; pero si algún día quieres saber algo más sobre Sirius, cualquier cosa, ven conmigo, te lo diré con gusto, en especial si es algo humillante.

-¡Ajá! – fue lo único que consiguió decir la chica antes de que el chico esbelto de cabellos castaños claros, brillantes ojos dorados y expresión de maligna diversión saliera de la sede del "Sirius Fan's Club".

-Con eso tienes, Sirius, a ver si así aprendes a no abrir tu gran boca – exclamó Remus para sí mismo mientras se alejaba de ese lugar rumbo a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Así que ya empezamos con esas cosas ¿eh? – exclamó Sirius con voz molesta, cuando dos días después toda la escuela sabía de la pequeña entrevista de Remus con la "SFC" – pues dos pueden jugar ese juego. Le haré una pequeña visita a la cede del "Remus Lover's Club" – terminó Sirius al mismo tiempo que detenía su frenético paseo por la habitación y sonreía malignamente.

-¡No Sirius, por favor! – le rogaba James – esto no puede continuar así. Hacer bromas, esparcir rumores, y contar secretos embarazosos está bien cuando se trata de otras personas, pero dentro de nuestro propio grupo no hacen ningún bien – trataba en vano de explicar James, mientras seguía a Sirius escaleras abajo y fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No, James, ya no hay marcha atrás, o Remus se disculpa y desmiente todas las cosas que dijo, o yo contaré a todo el mundo "todo" sobre Remus Julius Lupin.

-Sirius, no puedes hacer eso – casi gritó James con una expresión cercana al horror – además no le gusta el nombre Julius.

-Claro que puedo, James, y voy a hacerlo, JULIUS caerá – exclamó Sirius, enfatizando el nombre Julius y entrando en un pasaje secreto.

James no se molestó en entrar tras él, Sirius era muy terco y además el pasaje al que había entrado contenía decenas de otros pasajes, jamás lo encontraría aunque lo intentara.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, te diré lo que desees saber – exclamó Sirius mirando a la rubia y sonriéndole con malvada diversión en los ojos azules.

-Pues en realidad nos gustaría saber un poco más sobre como es él, no es un chico muy comunicativo, con la obvia excepción de la entrevista de hace unos días, y siempre es tan misterioso y correcto – exclamó la chica con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Entiendo – la interrumpió Sirius – quieres saber cómo es el verdadero Remus, el Remus que se esconde tras esa misteriosa y correcta fachada.

-¿Fachada? – preguntó la chica mirándolo confundida.

-Sí, pero bueno, déjame decirte entonces un par de cosas sobre el prefecto Remus Julius Lupin.

-¿Julius? – preguntó la chica mirándolo confundida.

-Sí, la J es por Julius, July para su mamá. Ahora empecemos por algunas cosas sin importancia, pero que te encantará saber. Remus se fuma un paquete de cigarrillos al día, dos en fines de semana y durante vacaciones. Su trago preferido es el whisky puro, sólo sale con chicas que le lleguen como mínimo al hombro y jamás con chicas más altas que él. Tampoco saldría con ninguna chica que no tuviera por lo menos tres de estas cuatro cosas: belleza, sensualidad, personalidad y un cuerpo candente, el cerebro es opcional. ¡Ah, sí! Tiene como tres tatuajes y un par de pearcings, pero no están en lugares en que puedan verse así no más – terminó Sirius, sonriendo malignamente a la joven entrevistadora.

Los ojos verdes de la chica estaban abiertos de par en par y miraba a Sirius con creciente espanto y decepción en el rostro.

-Ah, sí, ¿te mencioné que en verdad prefiere jugar al quidditch que leer? ¿Y que considera que la sensibilidad es de chicas y gays?

-No – exclamó la chica en un susurro espantado.

-Pues así es, ¿deseas saber algo más? Porque te puedo contar de su primera vez, es una historia bastante obscena, más de una chica y nada de romanticismo, pero la podrías encontrar interesante.

-No, gracias – dijo la chica en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Entonces me voy, pero cualquier cosa que quieras saber me buscas y te lo diré, en especial si es embarazoso – exclamó Sirius y sonriendo malignamente salió de la cede del "RLC" – a ver que te pareció ésa, July.

-Ésta me la paga, eso es seguro – exclamó Remus mientras paseaba frenéticamente por su dormitorio; habían pasado tres días y ya toda la escuela lo veía con desaprobación y los más payasos le ofrecían paquetes de cigarrillos, botellas de whisky o le preguntaban en donde tenía los pearcings – ya la profesora McGonagall me ha interrogado, me costó horrores convencerla de que eran mentiras y los "chistosos" de los Slytherins no dejan de llamarme July.

-Vamos, Remus, sé razonable. No empeores las cosas más de lo que ya que están – rogaba James – esto está acabando con los merodeadores. Los Slytherin son los que más están sacando de todo esto; hace casi tres semanas que no le hacemos nada a Snivellus.

-No, James, o Black se disculpa y desmiente todo lo que ha dicho o esto seguirá hasta que uno caiga; y te aseguro que no pienso ser yo – terminó Remus mirando a James con firme decisión en los ojos, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

-¡Oh, por el poderoso Merlín! – exclamaba James con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y con gesto derrotado decidió hacerse a un lado y dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso.

Para cuando la pelea había finalmente terminado, las reputaciones de ambos muchachos habían sufrido tal paliza y el trabajo de repararlas fue tan monumental que la amistad de los dos muchachos era más fuerte que antes. Y así seguían normalmente su camino, peleándose y reconciliándose, para molestia constante de James que siempre quedaba atrapado en el medio.

**Fin**

_**Nota de la Autora: **Muy bien, he aquí el fragmento 2, y sí sé que el segundo nombre de Remus es John, pero se lo cambié en beneficio del humor. Dejen reviews. Byesito._

_Lorien Lupin_


	3. Fragmentos 3

_**Disclaimer:** Rowling bla bla bla, hobbie bla bla bla._

_**Nota de la Autora:** Este es otro pedacito de fic que rescate de los archivos olvidados, espero lo disfruten._

**Concurso Anual de Música: Primera Edición**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

Hey, miren – exclamó Peter señalando al gran grupo de alumnos reunidos en medio del vestíbulo – ¿qué creen que esté pasando? – Preguntó el chico mirando con curiosidad al grupo de gente, pero no muy seguro de querer meterse entre todas esas personas para averiguarlo.

"_No quiero meterme ahí, además con mi estatura no veré nada de todos modos, pero ellos me mandarán a mí a averiguar, lo sé. Rayos, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan bajito? Ya sé que mi mamá siempre me dice que pronto daré el estirón, pero aun estoy esperando. Me gustaría al menos medir lo que James; él no es lo que se dice alto, pero una cosa es llegarle a la gente al hombro o al cuello y tener que empinarse un poco para ver en medio de una multitud, y otro muy distinta es meterse en una multitud y tener que olerle a todo el mundo las ax…"_

Peter, ve a ver qué averiguas – dijo Sirius sin dirigir la mirada hacia Peter. Tanto él como sus otros dos amigos estaban muy ocupados estirando el cuello ligeramente para ver por sobre la multitud.

Ok – fue la simple respuesta del rubio de cabellos descoloridos.

"_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Tendré que escabullirme entre la gente y luchar a empujón limpio para llegar hasta el centro. No es justo, cualquiera de ellos tendría tan sólo que acercarse y la mayoría de la gente les haría camino, mientras que yo seré estrujado y tendré que oler una decena de apestosas ax…"_

Peter ¿qué esperas? – preguntó Remus alejando sus ojos claros de la multitud y posándolos en su bajito amigo, con una expresión interrogadora y ligeramente impaciente en ellos.

Ya voy Remus – exclamó el chico dirigiendo al castaño una sonrisa y encaminándose hacia la multitud.

"_Sí claro, ya voy. No hay razón para que ninguno de ustedes muevan sus ociosos traseros hacia ningún lado. Y aquí vamos, odio las multitudes. ¡Muévanse idiotas! ¡Auch, ponte a dieta vaca, o por menos mira donde pones tus pesuñas! ¡Ajjjj, desodorante amigo, se inventó hace mucho, úsalo! ¡Por Merlín, esto es repugnante, no puedo creer cuanta gente prescinde del necesario baño matutino! Cómo no sea nada importante me voy a… como dice Remus… ah sí, me voy a pegar un tiro, ahora que lo pienso ¿qué significa eso exactamente? Sé que es una forma de suicidio muggle, pero no entendí bien en que consistía. Supongo que sería bueno hablar un poco más con la mamá de Remus la próxima vez que la vea, a ver si así no repruebo estudios muggles otra vez. ¡Por fin, sólo una mocosa más y tendré una clara visión! Que vergonzoso, la niña no debe tener más de doce años y casi es de mi tamaño. ¡Muévete niña!"._

Con un empujón Peter tuvo por fin una clara visión de lo que había en el interior de la multitud de esa mañana. En medio de los estudiantes, flotaban carteles anunciando una próxima actividad escolar. Los carteles estaban situados uno al lado de otro, formando una especie de circulo que flotaba a la altura de los ojos de los alumnos. Bueno, a la altura de los ojos de la mayoría, tanto para Peter, como para los alumnos de los 2 o 3 primeros años los carteles estaban por encima de sus cabezas.

En letras grandes y flotando por encima de la cabeza de Peter se encontraba la perspectiva de unas semanas de pesadilla para el chico regordete, con un movimiento reprobatorio de cabeza cogió uno de los papeles que flotaban a los pies de los grandes carteles, y con la versión miniatura del anuncio en sus manos, emprendió el camino de regreso hacia sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>"CONCURSO ANUAL DE MÚSICA"<strong>

_1 era Edición_

EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

TIENE EL AGRADO DE INFORMAR AL ALUMNADO LA

PRIMERA EDICIÓN DE SU CONCURSO ANUAL DE MÚSICA.

La participación será de carácter voluntario

Todos los participantes, ya sean grupos o solistas

Deberán inscribirse con su jefe de casa

Presentando un pergamino con sus datos

y los de los demás integrantes de su grupo

en el caso de haberlos.

También se deberá presentar una relación

De un mínimo de 5 canciones que el grupo

Se verá forzado a preparar para el concurso.

Cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario

Relacionado con este evento

Se deberá dirigir a su respectivo jefe de casa.

Atte. Albus Dumbledore

_Director_

* * *

><p>Vaya, un concurso de música – exclamó James después de terminar de leer en voz alta el panfleto traído por Peter – no sé que pensar al respecto. No estoy seguro si quisiera participar o no.<p>

Yo estoy seguro que no quiero entrar, pero será divertido ver cuanta gente va a hacer el ridículo en un escenario y frente a toda la escuela – exclamó Remus riendo entre dientes al imaginarse a Snapy con un sombrero de frutas y cantando mambo.

Suena algo tonto – exclamó Sirius.

Suena aterrador, pararse frente a toda la escuela, a demostrar si puedes o no cantar, con todos los ojos posados en ti, y todas esas chicas dispuestas a alabarte o abuchearte – exclamó Peter temblando suavemente ante la idea.

Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al oír las palabras de Peter.

¡Oh no! No, ni lo pienses – exclamó Peter – por favor Sirius… no…

Participaremos en ese concurso – exclamó Sirius emocionado – imagínense… todas las chicas de la escuela admirándonos, alabando nuestro talento, suena genial.

Pero Sirius ¿y si hacemos el ridículo? – preguntó Peter quien había empezado a temblar ante la sola idea de tener que pararse en un escenario y ponerse a cantar frente a todo el mundo.

¿Ridículo? ¿Sirius Black haciendo el ridículo? Imposible, Peter amigo mío. Sirius y ridículo, son dos palabras que jamás se juntan en la misma frase.

Y Remus y concurso de música, son dos cosas que tampoco se juntan jamás, mira que coincidencia – exclamó Remus con burlón gesto de sorpresa.

Vamos, no sean aguafiestas – exclamó Sirius con voz de queja – no pensarán dejarnos a James y a mí subir a cantar nosotros solitos, ¿o sí?

Sirius Black, déjame informarte que yo tampoco pienso poner un pie en un escenario, y menos para ponerme cantar frente a toda la escuela – le informó James parándose al lado de Remus y Peter, y mirando a Sirius con los brazos cruzados con gesto de terquedad.

Pero James – se quejó Sirius, antes de sonreír ligeramente y añadir con voz melosa – imagínate lo mucho que se emocionará Lily si te paras en ese escenario y le dedicas una canción de amor, las chicas aman esas cosas.

James no exclamó palabra, pero sus ojos se iluminaron, y en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa emocionada.

Conseguiste que James se pasara a tu bando, pero no podrás conmigo Padfoot – exclamó Remus al ver a Sirius depositar su mirada en él y sonreír de la misma forma que le había sonreído a su amigo de lentes.

_**Fin**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _A que están deseando que esto hubiera sido escrito… Bueno, eso fue todo, seguiré escarbando en mis archivos, si veo otro fragmento de ficsillo que valga la pena, me paso de nuevo por aquí._


	4. Fragmentos 4

_**Disclaimer:** Seré breve, no soy Rowling, ella posee todo, yo nada. Nada de demandes, porque no gano nada con esto, es un hobbie y nada más. _

_**Nota de la Autora:** Otro fragmento, espero les guste._

**Fragmento 4**

La voz de mi padre resonó por toda la casa, llegando hasta mi cuarto apagada por la distancia, mi puerta cerrada y las mantas que me cubrían de pies a cabeza. Así empezaba el último día de mis vacaciones de verano, mi padre que gritaba, mi madre que le hablaba sin perder jamás la serenidad y mi hermanita que los azuzaba a los dos en mi contra.

¿A qué hora piensa levantarse ese chico? – bramó mi padre, había estado gritando otras cosas antes, pero esa fue la primera frase que pude entender completamente.

Déjalo Darius, debe estar cansado – exclamó mi madre tranquilamente y sin intimidarse por los gritos de mi padre.

Por supuesto que debe estar cansado, si ayer estuvo de parranda con sus amigotes ¿Sabrá dios a qué hora vino a casa? – volvió a gritar mi padre.

Yo lo sé, yo lo sé – canturreó mi hermana menor – lo vi llegar.

Calla niña, está es una conversación entre adultos – le dijo mi madre siempre serena, pero con un toque serio en la voz. Eso pareció bastar, pues la voz de Gwenn no se volvió a oír.

Vamos Shari, el chico no puede dormir eternamente – exclamó mi padre.

Está bien cariño, no te enojes; le pasaré la voz – oí decir a mamá y a los pocos segundos sentí sus pasos ligeros subir por las escaleras y detenerse en la puerta de mi cuarto.

¡Remus! – yo sólo gemí y me enterré más entre las mantas, aunque haciendo el menor movimiento posible – ¡Remus, voy a pasar! Si hay algo que no quieres que vea, cúbrelo – la oí exclamar, en otro momento hubiera protestado avergonzado, pero no me sentía capaz.

Oí girar la perilla y la sentí entrar a la habitación, corrió las cortinas de las ventanas, me acordé de mi precaución de abrir las ventanas y suspiré aliviado; finalmente la escuché descorrer las cortinas de mi cama y sentarse a mi lado.

Vamos, cariño; levántate de una buena vez o tu padre se volverá loco – exclamó cogiendo el borde superior de las mantas, yo sabía que se disponía a destaparme, y yo me preparé para lo que vendría en el momento en que la luz diera en mis ojos.

Mi madre me destapó, la luz del sol se esforzaba en traspasar mis párpados, los cuales yo mantenía tercamente cerrados.

Sé que estás despierto, abre los ojos y levántate de esa cama – exigió mi madre.

No había más que hacer, abrí los ojos, y las consecuencias de la noche pasada llegaron a mí de golpe; mí cabeza latió con dolor, una sed enorme me invadió y una ligera nausea se apodó de mí, que yo sabía sería mayor cuando empezará a moverme. Enterré la cara en la almohada.

¿A qué hora llegaste Remus? – preguntó me mi mamá con voz seria.

No lo sé, una y media, máximo dos, lo lamento – mentí yo.

Remus – exclamó ella con voz de advertencia.

Está bien, está bien. Dos y media – volví a mentir.

Remus – volvió a exclamar mi madre está vez algo molesta.

¿Tres y cuarto? – volví a mentir.

¡Remus! – casi gritó mi madre está vez, con voz verdaderamente molesta.

Está bien, cuatro y cuarenta y cinco – admití finalmente.

Remus Julius Lupin – exclamó mi madre con voz enojada – esas son más de tres horas tarde.

Lo lamento de verdad – exclamé yo levantando la cabeza, grave error, el dolor de cabeza volvió a golpearme y en el rostro de mi madre apareció una expresión de sorpresa y gran cólera.

Remus Lupin, has estado tomando – exclamó en un murmullo colérico – tienes sólo dieciséis años, no deberías estar tomando – en realidad estoy por cumplir los diecisiete, pero no creo que eso haga diferencia alguna para mamá.

Lo sé mamá, y lo siento, no volverá a pasar – exclamé yo, con la única esperanza de impedir que ella se lo dijera a papá – primero no sabía que la bebida que estaban pasando tenía alcohol y luego ya era muy tarde y no me pude detener – mentí descaradamente esperando que me lo creyera, si mis amigos hubieran escuchado esa mentira mía se abrían reído de lo lindo, ya que fuimos Sirius y yo los que nos encargamos de comprar la cerveza y de alterar la bebida cuando todo el trago se hubo acabado. Sin contra con que fuimos nosotros los que nos acabamos cada uno una de las botellas del bar de papá.

Remus, no sabes acaso que en algunas fiestas sirven licor, siempre debes preguntar que tiene la bebida – exclamó ella algo exasperada, la quiero mucho y es muy lista, pero a veces es algo ingenua.

La siguiente media hora la pasé escuchando su discurso sobre los peligros del alcohol, accidentes en escobas y duelos a muerte, todo por culpa del alcohol. Por fin mi pobre madre se cansó de hablar y poniéndose de pie me miró con reprobación.

Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder, levántate, date una ducha y baja de una buena vez; pero cambia de cara y haz algo con ese aliento o tu padre lo notará, huele a bar barato ahí dentro – exclamó dándome un ligero golpe en la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Está bien mamá, gracias.

Nada de gracias, te castigaría pero mañana te vas al colegio y ya no tiene sentido, pero si vuelves a hacer algo así nuevamente te encerraré hasta que cumplas cincuenta años.

Está bien – exclamé yo y mientras mamá salía del cuarto yo me puse de pie y camine hacia mi baño, sintiendo que cada paso retumbaba en mi cabeza, y me revolvía el estómago. Definitivamente no vuelvo a tomar sin haberme conseguido antes una poción para la resaca.

_**Fin**_


End file.
